


I'm Sticking With You (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: Crowley is made out of glue.





	I'm Sticking With You (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Like many people, I have recently come down with goodomensitis, and the only cure is to wallow in it until my fingers get all pruney. Stage 1: squeeing endlessly on tumblr. Stage 2: vid. Stage 3: heaven and hell help me.

**I'm Sticking With You**

Aziraphale/Crowley

music by The Velvet Underground

[Download or stream at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/imstickingwithyoubylamardeuse.mp4)


End file.
